


Rivals to the End

by Drab



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drab/pseuds/Drab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sasuke Uchiha didn't leave the village, what if Naruto talked to him way earlier making him his first friend? Also think about this, what if Sasuke never wanted revenge what would happen would he be stronger or weaker? Find out in this Fanfiction of Naruto Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Hello people of Archive of Our Own!**

**I write on fanfiction.net and have now just expanded to here.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Naruto or are affiliated with it I am also not the owner of the cover image so I take no responsibility for owning it. Please Enjoy and please review so I can better at writing also you can put ideas for the fanfiction also if you want. Thanks and Enjoy. This fanficiton was orginally posted on fanfiction.net so check it out there also. New chapters will probably be posted a day after fanfiction.net.**

* * *

 

_**Prologue: The Kyuubi Attacks, Birth of a Hero.** _

 

The story of this hero begins with his parents who fought valiantly against the Kyuubi and the danger of the Masked Man. It started with the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato and Red Hot Habanero Kushina. The Third Hokage had ordered a hidden location covered with ANBU Guards to protect Kushina. Kushina was the jinchūriki of the Nine Tails and when a jinchūriki goes through child birth their seal is weakened. So that is why special precautions had to be taken.

When the village was ready the birth had started, and with a strong cry from the baby the birth was successful. "I'm a father" Minato yelled in joy he was so happy t see his son Naruto.

Kushina smiled and looked at the cute newborn baby, but soon their happy moment was ruined. A masked man had appeared and when Minato looked around and saw the ANBU Guards down Minato wondered "How did he take out all of the ANBU with ease".

A drip of sweat trickled down his forehead when he saw the man holding their baby. "Who are you, what do you want!" the Hokage said with a worried voice.

"I simply want the Nine Tails so give it up and your son will be spared". Minato stared at the man with a grimace face not sure what to do, he could not give up his wife or newborn son.

A few seconds went by quiet but the air was filled with tension until the man said, "Too Late". The man threw the baby in the air Minato easily caught him but fund the sheet the baby was wrapped in bomb tags. Minato threw the sheet away and teleported in a flash.

When Minato had returned it as already too late, the Kyuubi was released. "She was the one who you were trapped in, so finish her off Kyuubi."

But just in time Minato teleported to Kushina and managed to save her as the Kyuubi was about to kill her. Once at a safe place Kushina asked "How is Naruto"

Minato replied "He is fine" as he paced Kushina carefully next to the young baby. Kushina crying at the situation said "Thank You Minato".

Minato put on his white with red flames coat that said Fourth Hokage and said "Take care of Naruto" in a sad voice.

The Yellow Flash of the Hidden Leaf teleported to Mt. Hokage. During that night everyone felt a cold chill and soon enough the Nine Tails had entered the Hidden Leaf. With a loud roar that could be heard everywhere in the village the Nine tails began its rampage.

"So you noticed me?" Minato said. As the Nine Tails noticed Minato it charged up a Bijuu Dama and shot it straight at Mt. Hokage. Minato prepared the teleportation jutsu. The bomb came at him and Minato teleported it behind Mt. Hokage cause a humongous destructive explosion behind the Mountain.

_"I have to be careful where I redirect this"_ the Hokage thought. The masked man soon appeared behind Minato trying to force him into another dimension but Minato teleported out of their quickly.

The masked man followed him and an epic fight went between them with Minato winning. Minato soon removed the contract seal from the man which cancelled the man's control of the Kyuubi.

"I'm impressed Fourth Hokage you managed to disconnect me from the Kyuubi." the Masked man said. "But I will take over the world, there are many ways to go about it." the man said as he disappeared.

"Now I can help the village" the Hokage said. Minato summoned Gamabunta a giant toad from Mount Myōboku. He teleported the toad on top of the beast which allowed him to just the flying raijin jutsu to teleport the beast. From their Minato planned seal the Kyuubi into Naruto and before he was able to the Nine Tails stabbed Minato and Kushina trying to get Naruto.

Even though stabbed with the Nine Tails nail Minato went through and competed the seal. Minato and Kushina with tears running down their eyes said what they wanted to say to Naruto before the seal, both of them wished they could tell him more. This was the birth of a hero, a hero who would grow up to become a great ninja.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter: Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Naruto Uzumaki! A young blond kid who the villagers hate. Why? He himself doesnt know. He has no friends but finds one in a certain Uchiha.

**I do not own Naruto or are affiliated with it's creators. Also this is a HUGE work in progress I will continue and try to improve my writing this is my first fan fic so please don't hate any tips are appreciated. Just updated this chapter still trying to organize the story. Remider I am keeping orginal content from when I was a noobie on FF.net. It gets better and I will most likely make a remake/remix of the first few chapters. But remember same name on FF.net .**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_The Beginning: Enter Naruto Uzumaki_ **

**__ **

Naruto Uzumaki was a young blond kid, he looked and acted like any normal kid but there was something that the villagers hated about him.

Even though Naruto had done nothing wrong the villagers always stared at him with a sense of hatred. The reason why was because Naruto had the Nine Tails sealed within in him.

Naruto was very sad everyday he had no parents or friends and everyone told him to get lost.

This was the opposite of what the Forth Hokage wanted, Minato hoped the village would respect him as a hero.

Naruto did pranks and got in trouble but he thought to himself " _Even though I', getting in trouble at least I'm getting acknowledged"._

It was a regular day for the young Naruto Uzumaki, after leaving the playground watching all the other kids get picked up by their parents he was sad.

Naruto who had no parents from birth always walked home alone and thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox within him the villagers thought he was a monster.

However what Naruto really wanted was a friend, someone like him. So as he was walking home alone while the sun was setting Naruto saw a kid setting at a pier alone.

Naruto stared at the kid wondering who he was, and the kid with the black hair and eyes stared at him back. They soon both noticed each other staring, both turned away quickly with a pouted face.

This cycle continued for a few days. Naruto thought to himself " _That guy is still maybe I should talk to him"._  Naruto finally gained the balls to talk to the kid.

The kid turned around hearing Naruto approaching, Naruto then asked what's your name the kid replied "My name is Uchiha Sasuke". Sasuke then asked "What's your name"?

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said. Eventually the two started talking, Naruto was very HYPE he had finally made his first friend he had finally met someone like him.

A week later while walking from the playground the two were talking "So what do you want to be in the future, Naruto" the young Uchiha asked. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a big smile yelling with excitement " _I want to become Hokage and become a ninja everyone acknowledges!"_

Sasuke also smiled slightly saying _"I want to be a great ninja like my brother"._  Naruto thought to himself " _Sasuke always seems to talk about his brother, hope I get to meet him one day!"_

They learned more about each other each day BUT then one day Naruto said. "You're my rival now, how about a race from one end of the park to the other". Sasuke had a shocked expression "Why do we have to race".

"Since we will both became ninjas one day let's practice" Naruto said. The Uchiha thought " _What is wrong with this kid when did he want to be rivals, but then he thought there was no way in hell he was gonna lose to this guy"._

_"_ I hope you know I'm gonna win with ease." the Uchiha said as he gave a smirk.

"3 2 1 GO!" Naruto yelled as they both dashed to reach the other end of the park

Naruto ran full burst he was very happy and hyper that he had a friend.

In the beginning Naruto lead with a strong lead but eventually Sasuke skipped past him with easy

Both kids were tired out after this race fresh out of breath. "*Huff* *puff* I won *huff* like*puff* I said" Sasuke said with a smirk of victory. "*Puff**huff* You think I'll give up that fast *puff*" Naruto said with a content smile staring at his rival.

And so for the next few years the kids had challenged each other day but Naruto started not to see Sasuke at the pier. After 2 years of challenging themselves Naruto thought Sasuke was his first true friend and rival but he thought it was weird he didn't see Sasuke. And so for the next 2 years Naruto wondered where his best friend was. Until Naruto enrolled in the Ninja Academy Naruto would meet his best friend after those long years of not meeting him.

* * *

**_Find out what happens next time! Also thanks for reviews, follows, and favorites guys really appreciate it I have some great ideas and yeah Peace Out!_ **


	3. Chapter 2 Ninja Academy: The Rivalry Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry continues on into the Ninja Academy. Two old friends meet up!

_**Hey guys and gals got another chapter hope you enjoy!** _

* * *

_**Chapter 2** _

_**The Ninja Academy, The Rivalry continues** _

**Naruto POV**

It was the day before Naruto had begun going to the Ninja Academy. Naruto was so excited he was getting closer and closer to his dream of becoming a ninja. " _Yes, I get to finally become a ninja soon, but I wonder what happened to Sasuke"_  Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto snapped his fingers "Maybe I'll get to see him tomorrow" Naruto said as he remembered what Sasuke had said " _I'll become a great ninja just like my brother"_. Those words ringed in Naruto's ears as he had hoped to meet his friend tomorrow.

**Sasuke POV**

On the same day Sasuke was sitting at a table, alone. He had thought about what he had said when he talked to Naruto, " _I'll become a great ninja just like my brother"._

Thinking back to those words made Sasuke cringe in anger and hatred he tightened his fist. He also thought about what Itachi had said. " _Awaken the Mangek_ yō  _Sharingan, but in order to do so you must kill the person closest to you"_  Itachi had said.

The only person who had come up in his head to being close to him was Naruto. Sasuke with anger slammed his fist on the table he was also sad, sad at the fact that Itachi has killed his whole clan and that the only way he could get revenge was by killing Naruto.

" _But tomorrow is the big day, the day I would train to become a ninja"_ Sasuke thought." And when I'm strong enough I will get revenge on Itachi" Sasuke said to himself.

But he also thought about Naruto remembering him saying " _I'll become Hokage and be a ninja everyone acknowledges"._  A sense of rivalry came over Sasuke as he prepared for tomorrow.

**Naruto POV**

" _In the beginning of the day I was so happy to become a ninja but, this is just boring"_ Naruto thought to himself sitting in the Ninja Academy.

" _I mean when do we get to the cool stuff like jutsus"_. Naruto was never truly a great student who cared about school, he wanted to just become a ninja.

Naruto's interest spiked when Iruka sensei said they would do sparring Naruto smiled at the thought of doing something fun.

Naruto would soon find out who his sparring partner was. He was shocked and happy as he was hoping to beat him to become popular.

**Sasuke POV**

During class all Sasuke could think about is how he was gonna get revenge on Itachi. Sasuke was aready a ninja prodigy and already knew most of the stuff Iruka sensei was talking about.

Words ringed in Sasuke's head " _kill the closest to you"_. Sasuke looked around the room to see if he saw his rival. He saw the blond looking bored and uninterested.

He also noticed all of the girls in the room staring at him with lit up eyes.  _Sasuke nervously turned away fast. "Why are they all looking at me (0_0)"._

" _I wonder if he became stronger, after all he couldn't beat me at his stupid challenges" Sasuke thought._  Aright guys you will be doing sparring.

Sasuke felt a feeling of excitement as he cracked a smile "I can finally see how strong my rival has become". Iruka sensei told everyone who they were sparring with. Sasuke hoped to fight Naruto because he was uninterested in fighting anyone else.

**(To stop any confusion we are not in Sasuke's point view. Shared view)**

Iruka said alright next is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha both of them walked out of the crowd of other kids. Both kids approached each other, tension could be felt.

"So we meet again Naruto" Sasuke said. "Long time no see rival" Naruto said. Many of the kids in the crowd were confused they had all thought of Naruto as a kid with no friends.

But it seems that the two kids have met before. " _It seems like they have fought before, but It doesn't matter Sasuke-kun will beat that loser Naruto"_  Sakura thought to herself.

Go Sasuke-kun most of the girls in the crowd screamed. Sasuke blushed slightly and made an awkward sigh. " _Damn you Sasuke you get a whole fan club of girls you bastard_ " Naruto thought.

"I'll win here Naruto show you how much stronger I have gotten" the Uchiha said with a cocky smirk. Naruto knew that smirk from a while back but something was different but he couldn't tell what.

But seemingly out of nowhere both boys heard the words "Sentou Kaishi". Naruto rushed straight at Sasuke with a fist ready to attack. Sasuke calm, cool, and collected waited for the attack.

Naruto went straight for the punch Sasuke grabbed his fist and went for a jab in the stomach. Naruto cringed in pain, Naruto went for a kick which Sasuke blocked.

Naruto kept on trying but Sasuke was too good, Naruto knew he had his work cut out for him. When Iruka told they stop they held each other's shirt collars. Naruto had noticed Sasuke's eyes they seemed filled with emotions of hatred and sadness.

"Hey that's enough you two, sparring is over both of you make the reconciliation" Iruka said. They both refused to comply with Iruka's orders. Both kids walked in the opposite direction.

" _Damn it how could I let myself lose I got to start training intensely, Sasuke didn't even break a sweat beating me" Naruto thought as his fist tightened at rage at himself._

There was a moment of silence before all of the girls surrounded Sasuke. Sasuke blushing slightly still was quiet and calm, but how did he truly feel on the inside.

**Sasuke's POV**

" _Naruto, sort of disappointed I was hoping you would've gave me more of a challenge, rival_ " Sasuke thought. "That was way too easy" Sasuke said out loud which made the girls scream with an uproar as all the girls surrounded him.

"Go Sasuke-kun , You're cool, Awesome Sasuke-kun" all the girls screamed. Sasuke sighed and said to himself " _Why me_?". "Aright everyone back to the classroom" Iruka said.

All of the girls soon said bye Sasuke-kun, Sasuke seemed uninterested in the annoying girls but he said "Bye" to get them to leave him alone. And all the girls fainted but made it to the classroom.

" _First he beats at sparring and now he beats me at getting girls this is ridiculous_ " Naruto thought.

Sasuke walked over to his rival who seemed crushed at his defeat. "I told you I improved a lot Naruto" Sasuke said. "Don't think that I'll give up, I'll win some day Believe It" Naruto said with a wide smile and thumbs up. "That's the rival I know Sasuke said with a grin, now let's head back to class" the Uchiha said in a friendly tone with his hands in his pockets.

Both students went back inside the ninja academy but before doing so Naruto put out his fist to Sasuke.

"Hm" Sasuke said with a confused face. "Fist bump" Naruto said. And the two fist bumped signifying their friendship.

_**(After Class)** _

After class all the kids began to mingle to talk about their day at the Academy or how Naruto lost to Sasuke.

Naruto hearing al the conversations while sitting on a bench was mad. "Just you guys wait, once I become Hokage..." before he could finish the thought Sasuke came over to him.

He sat on the bench next to the blond kid "What are you gonna do this afternoon?" Sasuke questioned "Well probably go home and have some ramen" Naruto said. "Well you could tag along with me I'm going training, do you train everyday?" black haired boy asked.

"Huh' Naruto looked at Sasuke with a shocked face "Do I train everyday... yeah of cour-". "Well that was lie" Sasuke cut him off. "Eh! What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "Well if you trained you could have put up more of a fight in sparring"

Naruto could not lie to himself it was the truth he doesn't really train at all. "Damn! how do you know so much?" Naruto questioned. "That doesn't matter... so do you want to tag along?" Sasuke asked

"Sure" Naruto replied because he really needed the training.

**Sakura POV**

"Wow, Sasuke really talks to the loser Naruto doesn't he Ino" Sakura inquired. "Yeah I know it's weird, that's the only person Sasuke talks to. "The two girls laughed at the thought of Sasuke and Naruto being friends. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun is just making fum of him." Ino said.

**Naruto POV**

The two boys walked together to the forest and soon started sparring. After a few minutes only one thing stuck in Naruto's mind "How did he get so strong, maybe during those years I didn't see him he trained". Naruto then jumped away from the fight "What's the matter you scared?" Sasuke questioned.

"Scared? You wish I have a question" Naruto said. "A question, just hurry up I don't have time to waste on talking when I am training".

"Where the hell were you for the past years" Naruto asked. Sasuke's chest tightened at the question.

* * *

_**Next Chapter is a time skip of about 5 years people. A 5 year time skip will bring us to the beginning episodes/chapters of the anime/manga that we all know and love so look forward to that. Also tried to up how much content I put each chapter.** _


	4. Chapter 4: Uchiha Sasuke Romance Guy?

_**Disclaimer** _

_**I don't own Naruto.** _

* * *

_**Chapter 4** _

_**Sasuke Uchiha, Romance Guy?** _

**(Same day as Naruto's ninja registration)**

After a day of crazy antics with Konohamaru Naruto was planning to go home as the sun set. He walked his usual way through the village as he saw his friend at a shop. "Heyyyyy Sasuke" Naruto yelled as he saw his friend turn around and walk to him.

"Oh hey Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto "What's up" he asked. Naruto replied with his usual nice guy pose "I'm a ninja now". After explaining his adventure where they found out about Mizuki's plan Sasuke grinned. "About time, you had me worried that my rival wouldn't become a ninja" Sasuke grinned as he said that. "No need to worry about me" Naruto retorted.

The two friends walked through the village together "I'm so hype for tomorrow, what about you—" Naruto said but was cut off. Naruto was soon grabbed into a supermarket. "What were you going to say Nar—" Sasuke said as he turned to his left to find Naruto gone.

Sasuke then noticed the Supermarket with its protruding neon lights. As Sasuke walked in all he could see were neon lights and groceries. " _Ahh what did he get himself into now?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he sulked through the store. He soon found Naruto in the store with a shopping cart of groceries. "You're gonna buy all that?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah, it's mostly instant ramen". "You brought me here to get ramen" Sasuke questioned in an annoyed tone. "Hey someone grabbed me in here and forced me to shop!" Naruto yelled back

"Alright whatever more importantly can you afford this" Sasuke questioned. "Well… that's where you come in I hear you run a mafia." Naruto whispered. "Hey shush up about my mafia". "Haha so it is true, alright then can I burrow the money" Naruto asked. "Fine" Sasuke said.

As the two walked out and parted ways Sasuke gave Naruto a warning "Don't talk about my mafia, Naruto". "No worries" Naruto yelled as he ran away in fear.

(Next Day: Morning)

Naruto woke up and after stretching looked at his calendar "Ahh today is the day". Naruto prepped a cup of instant ramen "Since today is important I got to eat up" as Naruto ate his ramen and drank milk _. "Oh yeah, I gotta repay Sasuke for the milk and ramen"_  Naruto thought to himself as he chuckled. He threw on his usual orange jacket and looked at his ninja headband with a smile. He soon headed off to the Academy, but this time he came as a ninja.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura you almost ready, you're gonna be late" Sakura's mom yelled. "Coming, this takes time" Sakura replied looking in the mirror.  _"Leave me alone you bastard I'm a ninja know"_  Inner Sakura said as she fixed her hair. She left her house full in thought of how she is a kunoichi in training. She then met up with her rival Ino. The two walked together one trying to get ahead of the other until it was a full pledged race to the academy.

**Naruto POV**

Naruto made it outside the ninja academy where he was greeted by his rival. "As the two walked in the classroom. Naruto sat a seat away from Sasuke and could only smile as he had finally became a ninja.

"Hey what are you doing here Naruto this is not for dropouts" Shikamaru said as he entered the classroom. "Hey I'm a ninja too, Sasuke could even vouch" Naruto said as he turned to Sasuke. "Vouch, well I mean he has the headband and he is in the classroom I don't see the need for any more proof" Sasuke replied as he went back into his thinking pose. "Yeah so open your eyes it's a regulation headband and only I can wear like a G" Naruto said. "We're gonna be training together Believe it" Naruto continued. "Hmph interesting" Shikamaru said as he walked off to a seat in the classroom. Meanwhile the classroom door swung open with a racing Sakura and Ino as they complained on who won.

All Naruto could do and think is loo at Sakura as for he had a crush on her. As Sakura ran in Naruto's direction Naruto said "Hi Sakura" but Naruto was simply pushed away. "Good morning Sasuke" Sakura said. "Damn you Sasuke" Naruto said with a shaking fist.

**Sasuke POV**

All Sasuke could think about in the classroom was about how he was closer to revenge. But just as he was devising plans Sakura came up to him and said good morning. "Damn I can't get some peace and quiet in here but this girl goes and disturbs it" Sasuke thought to himself. "Oh it's that pink haired girl Naruto likes, one of the annoying ones" Sasuke knew Naruto was too scared to ask her out so he figured why not do him a favor.

Just a he was about to speak Ino said "No I'm sitting next to Sasuke" as all the girls soon crowded Sasuke's area fighting over him. Sasuke sighed " _This again, they always fight over who sits next to me. This only complicates things and I know Naruto won't go down without a fight and say "Damn you and your fan club Sasuke"_  Sasuke thought to himself. His prediction was correct he soon found Naruto in front of staring at him intently. "Damn you Sasuke" Naruto said. Naruto soon got yelled at by Sakura "Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke". Naruto quickly glanced at them and looked back at Sasuke. "So you wanna start something?" Sasuke said glaring back at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"Yeah you bet I'm starting something" Naruto replied. "I don't have time for this loser" Sasuke replied this made the two stare at each other even more intently with the "intent" to kill. Sasuke then cracked his knuckles with his usual grin readying for a punch. Just then another ninja pushed Naruto from behind effectively pushing Naruto into Sasuke causing the two kiss. All the girls were heart broken and shocked as they all wanted to be Sasuke's "first" kiss and not Naruto.

The two put distance from each other and starting to spit out the others germs. "What in the hell is wrong with you" Sasuke yelled as he continued to spit. "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay" Naruto kept on saying. The young ninja who pushed him looked shock at what he had caused. But before Naruto could worry about what just happened the girls were mad, furious at Naruto.

**(A beating later)**

"All right guys from today you are ninjas and too get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but you are only genin, you will be paired up in teams of three and lead by a jonin" Iruka explained. All the girl wanted to be teamed with Sasuke. "Hmph teams, I could really care less but it's the way to go I guess" Sasuke thought to himself. "Teams eh, anyone will do but Sasuke, we could probably never team up" Naruto thought to himself. It was the truth Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites but somehow friends but could they ever team up who knows?

"Squad 7" Naruto Uzumaki, Saukura Haruno—" Iruka said as Naruto cheered in victory that he was paired with Sakura "and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued. Hooray Sakura cheered as all Naruto could think is " _Damn it, know I have no chance at getting Sakura with Sasuke on the same team"_.

After Iruka was done telling the squads "Iruka how could you pair me with a slug like Sasuke" Naruto yelled. Although Naruto knew that Sasuke was a great ninja he just didn't want to be on the same team. "Naruto, Sasuke had the highest scores you had the lowest, to create an even group we pair the best with the worst" Iruka explained as laughter went up in the air. Sasuke was usually not one to brag but was still pissed off about earlier, he had to make a sly remark. "Don't get in my way, dead last." Sasuke snorted "What did you say" Naruto yelled back. "You didn't hear me loser, I said don't get in my way" Sasuke replied as the young ninjas in the room laughed at Sasuke's remark.

**(Lunch time)**

" _Finally I can get some peace and quiet"_  Sasuke thought to himself. Once outside Sasuke saw the girls rushing at him and said "It's time to bounce" as he disappeared. Naruto approached Sakura and asked "Hey Sakura since we are on the same squad want to have lunch together?" Sakura turned and replied "Get away from me Naruto you're annoying".  _"Sheesh that hurts the team"_  Naruto thought to himself as he was crushed at the moment. He slowly walked away and went to Ichiraku ramen, when an idea hit him. "If Naruto Uzumaki can't learn Sakura's feelings, maybe Sasuke Uchiha can" Naruto thought to himself. "But Sasuke still is probably mad, unless that's it" Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

**Sasuke POV**

"Damn you Naruto next time we train you're a** is grass" Sasuke said to himself as he ate a rice ball in front of his temporary house. Just then Naruto tackled Sasuke into his house "Ha I got you shadow clone jutsu" Naruto yelled as 3 shadow clones tied up the Uchiha. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing" Sasuke questioned as Naruto used the transformation jutsu and turned into Sasuke.

"Hey" Sasuke said before Naruto got the chance to leave. "Hey, just don't touch the rice balls they were $10 each!" Sasuke protested. "Hey thanks for the rice balls, me" Naruto replied as he stuffed the rice balls in his mouth and left the house posed as Sasuke Uchiha.

**Naruto POV**

"Now that Sasuke is taken care of I can go to Sakura-chan" Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Naruto soon found Sakura sitting at a bench alone having lunch. "It looks like she is thinking about something" Naruto thought to himself as he stared to approach Sakura. At that moment Sakura was fantasying about Sasuke coming out of the forest and complimenting her forehead. But soon enough her dreams came true she noticed Sasuke leaning on a tree, he began to approach her.

"Hey Sakura your forehead is so big it makes me kiss it…" Sasuke said. Sakura got very excited but then Sasuke continued "That's something stupid Naruto would say". Sasuke put on his usual grin and sat next to Sakura "Hey Sakura, what do you think of Naruto" Sasuke asked. "Naruto, he's annoying and knows how I feel and tries to make fun of me. But Naruto doesn't know a thing about me" Sasuke looked shocked.

**Sasuke POV**

" _Damn it how could Iet my guard down, like such a noob"_  Sasuke thought to himself tied up. "But if Naruto thinks he's gonna get away with this" Sasuke said as he cut himself free. "He thinks he is gonna ruin my reputation eh?" Sasuke said to himself as he transformed into Naruto and said "Then he's got something else coming for him". Sasuke ran out the house and followed the scent of Naruto.

He could hear the conversation between him and Sakura while on the way "But what I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke" Sakura said. "You just want me to accept you?" Sasuke heard himself say.  _"I finally know why I like Sakura"_  Naruto thought to himself as Sakura was about to kiss him posed as Sasuke. Just then Naruto came out of nowhere "Battle me Sasuke" Naruto yelled.

**(Reminder Right now the two are switched)**

"Naruto, could you have any worst timing" Sakura complained just then Sasuke got up and replied saying "Don't waste my time". Naruto knew he could not keep up the transformation for too much longer so he had to flee. "I'm not letting you get away" Naruto said to the fleeing Sasuke as he gave chase. Eventually Naruto caught up to Sasuke and tackled him which caused Naruto to turn back to his normal self.

"So you thought you could run, Naruto" Sasuke said as he turned back into himself "Well you could say I already escaped" Naruto said as he turned into smoke. "A shadow clone eh" Sasuke said to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and started walking back to the Academy he saw Sakura. "Hey so did you catch that pesky Naruto" Sakura asked "I guess you could say so" Sasuke replied looking uninterested in talking. "So let's continue where we were" the pink haired girl said as she gestured for him to sit down. "No time for chatting" Sasuke said about to run off until Sakura said "Naruto is probably annoying because he has no parents he's alone. That's probably why he does whatever he wants".

Out of Sakura's sentence one word shot out at Sasuke, "alone". He had known that feeling greatly and was enraged at Sakura's words. "Being alone eh, you don't know the darkness of being alone" Sasuke said "But why are you saying this Sasuke?" Sakura questioned the Uchiha. "You're annoying Sakura, you don't understand the darkness of being alone. You must comprehend that before judge Naruto" Sasuke said as he walked off to the Academy. But he could not find Naruto and he went to class to cool off after his crazy adventure.

Sasuke's words had made Sakura sad but it also made her think _"the darkness of being alone"_  Sakura thought to herself. "Maybe next time I see Naruto I will be nicer" Sakura thought to herself as Naruto approached. She had forced a smile and said "Hi Naruto, wanna walk back to the academy together". Naruto was initially shocked but he accepted her offer.

Naruto soon felt bad and his wisdom from his father kicked in, a side of Naruto who was wiser and more mature. "Sorry for stealing Sasuke's "first" kiss Sakura" Naruto said "Well that's surprising to hear from you Naruto" Sakura said she had seen a side of Naruto nobody really ever saw. "Yeah well I can be mature too" Naruto said as the two walked back to the classroom. During the rest of the class Naruto was just quiet and he even answered some of Iruka's questions correct which shocked everyone.

**(After Class)**

After class Naruto went to train and while he was training he did a move he had never learned or watched. He had a tiny blue sphere in his hand and he tried to use the jutsu, it felt like he knew the move. But as soon as he rushed towards a tree the jutsu instantaneously dispersed."Man I'm all tired out, that was strange I've never done that jutsu, but from the looks of it it's a wind jutsu" before he could continue the thought his stomach roared.

"Ramen time" Naruto yelled as he ran to Ichiraku Ramen he ordered his favorite ramen and began eating. Naruto stopped once he noticed Sasuke sat a seat away from him. "Eh Sasuke?" Naruto asked as his friend looked over and noticed him. Sasuke had calmed down and was back to his calm attitude. "Crazy day huh" Sasuke asked "Well you can blame that on me" Naruto replied. Sasuke was shocked but then noticed he was talking to the smarter Naruto. "So why did you do it?" Sasuke questioned Naruto continued to eat his ramen "Why did you trap me and pretend to be me" Sasuke asked. Naruto was not about to explain his plan for he did not have the patience.

"It's not important" Naruto replied eating his 9th bowl of ramen. "Not important, yeah right you have reasons and I'll find them out" Sasuke exclaimed. "Well good luck with that" Naruto said as he finished his 10th bowl. "Well I'm out see ya later teammate" Naruto exclaimed. "Hey where do you think you're going Naruto!?" Sasuke asked but as reply Naruto simply raised his hand while walking away. He headed home and ate more ramen in preparation of tomorrow where he would meet his jonin instructor.

* * *

_**Also just a disclaimer** _

_**Alright so on the whole rasengan thing Naruto does have huge chakra storages and it was not a complete rasengan just please don't spas out about it. I do not have anything against gay people do not take this seriously if you took offence to the chapter. And remember to review, follow, and fav Thanks for reading guys and girls and see ya next time. Also next chapter the story will start to turn don't worry about it but for the last 2 chapters I sort of did it by the book so next chapter will be different.** _


End file.
